


Kinktober Day 9: Suspension

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rimming, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Cullen is always in control, after stopping the lyrium nightmares haunt him. Lady Adaar only wants him to relax and to have a dreamless night





	Kinktober Day 9: Suspension

He didn’t quite know how he got into this situation, but in this moment, he couldn’t care less. He kind of just wanted it to end. She said he would enjoy it if he could ‘let go’, but how could he? He was always in control; he needed it. Letting go wasn’t easy for him. So here he is, in the Inquisitor’s room, with his body bound by ropes, hanging in the air. He was hanging by his arms and legs, with the front of his body facing the floor. The only thing he could do was watch at other than the stone floor in silence.  
Did he mention that he was naked? The coldness made his nipples hard and all his body hair was standing on end; skin prickled with gooseflesh. He heard someone stepping towards him and he looked up. His eyes fixate the person in front of him; she is the reason why he is here. He never thought that he would fall for someone like her; tall, muscular, but with amazing curves. She is of the Qunari; one of those horned people. The first time he laid eyes on her, he was impressed by her size, but now her kindness impressed him even more.  
She tried to save everyone, even him. When he told her that he stopped taking lyrium she was outraged, but only because she was worried about him. After he told her why he stopped taking it, she accepted his decision and supported him. He fell for her, harder than he ever fell for anyone. The crush he had on the Hero of Ferelden was nothing against the feelings he held now. The woman kneels down in front of him, her eyes scan his face, searching for pain; there is none.  
“You still aren’t relaxing. Let go; let yourself fall.” She whispers and she kisses the scar atop of his lip.  
“I can’t... I need to have control over myself.” Cullen murmurs against her lips. She smiles; just a little curl on the corners of her lips.  
“I will help you. You will fall and I will catch you.” The tall woman says while she moves to stand.  
She walks slowly behind him and trails a finger down over his body; following the curve of his ear, the hollow of his neck, his shoulders, down his spine, and ending on his well formed buttocks. She positions between his bound legs and kneels down.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Cullen ask with a hint of insecurity.  
“I will help you fall.” Adaar hums with a calm tone.  
Her hands spread his cheeks which reveals his secret spot. She cleanses the area with her magic, which makes Cullen twitch.  
“No! You can’t, not that!” He protests and fights against the suspension. She giggles and bites the soft skin of his behind.  
“You cannot fight the ropes. Let go and relax.” She mutters soothingly but it only makes him swallow.  
Her tongues licks over his anus, making him move against the bindings. Her tongue slides into him and tastes him from the inside. Her tongue moves around, touching places no one ever touched, searching for something special. A loud moan tells her that she found what she was searching for; his prostate. His whole body shakes, unconsciously moving against her tongue. Her actions get more intense, she sees that he’s slowly letting his guard down.  
His body relaxes, she can feel it as his muscles soften. She smiles lets her hands glide over his thighs; playing with the soft hair that covers his skin. She slides her tongue out of him and moves underneath his body. She looks at Cullen’s hard on with little drops of precum glitter on its top. Her tongue slips over it, savoring the taste of him. His cock twitches and Cullen whines; she gives in and takes him into her mouth. She takes him fully into her mouth. His tip tickled the back of her throat, but she has no gag reflex. She took him even deeper and swallowed around him.  
A slurping sound echoes through the room and her saliva drops to the ground. She covers a finger with the spit that dribbles from her lips and finds her way back to Cullen’s rear. One finger pushes into Cullen’s anus, wiggling around, exploring his insides until she finds the little bunch of nerves. She massages his prostate, which makes him go crazy. He tries to thrust into her wet mouth but the suspension hinders him, he lets himself fall into the ropes; he lets her do whatever she wanted and he enjoys the feeling. His cock twitches inside of her, her tongue circles around his tip and sucking even harder. With a spasm her mouth is filled with a creamy but bitter liquid. Without hesitation she swallows what he gave her. Her finger slides out of his rear, her tongue cleans the rest of his cum from his cock, and then she moves up and away from him.  
Her eyes wander over his body which now is fully relaxed; his muscles are soft, his eyes are dazed and he has a little smile on his lips. She’s pleased and shows it with a smile. She removes the bindings; first the one on his feet, which softly land on the floor, then his hands. He stumbles slightly, but she holds him up; guides him to her bed. She lays him down, covers him with a blanket and cuddles next to him. She hopes that this time his sleep wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares.


End file.
